User talk:Peddroelm
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Weaponry Comparison page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 06:24, June 9, 2010 Hello! I've been playing the Mass Effect series for years, and without a doubt, it is my favorite series ever made. Combine my love for the game with my ADD and its attendant hyper-focus when the topic is of strong interest, and my analytical tendencies that come from a life of programming, and you have someone who really appreciates pages such as your, sadly, now-deleted "Weapon Damage Formula" page. I just finished reading the "Talk:Weapon Damage Formula" page and wanted to tell you two things. The first is that this page should not have been deleted and parted out, as suggested. Damage mechanics is such an important part of most games today, especially RPG-Strategy, class-based games like the ME series, that any player not, at least, familiar with their design/formulae, has put him/herself at a distinct disadvantage. Yes, as someone highlighted, the game calculates this automatically, and the most casual player on the lower difficulties will not *need* to know these. However, anyone, and I'd like to think a very sizable percentage of ME players, do *want* and need to know these in order to make better selections, and some, like myself (and I believe you, too) want to know these things to enhance desired gameplay. For me, I am a completionist who wants to use every weapon/power possible in various playthroughs, and I like to play games without maximum damage being utilized with every shot. I prefer a challenge, and information like you've provided is vital to creating such. Secondly, I wanted to say thank you. I know this may sound silly, but, thanks. It takes time and saved me a lot of time over the years and I appreciate it. The reason I'm telling you now is because I just now discovered that this was once an existing page, as I only started the series in 2012 and the page was already deleted; I found your formulae on a forum. When I found the talk page and saw they had deleted the main page, I felt like that was wrong and wanted to drop you a note of support and gratitude. Anyway, thanks for the time you spent and be well! --Lmt1911 (talk) 19:43, January 25, 2020 (UTC) Thank you. That was so long ago :) I did end up digging up more on the Mass Effect 2 game mechanics after a deep dive on Mass Effect 3. Sadly much of it was lost when Bioware took down their forums. Some of it was saved to a community BSN forum ... Mass Effect 2 saved/moved bits http://bsn.boards.net/thread/1676/game-combat-tests-repository-peddroelm Mass Effect 3 saved/moved bits http://bsn.boards.net/thread/1743/game-numerical-tests-library Main andromeda test thread http://bsn.boards.net/thread/9439/numerical-damage-tests --Peddroelm (talk) 08:02, January 26, 2020 (UTC)